Out to Lunch
by ponystripes
Summary: Riku has homework, but Sora has other plans that Riku just can't quite resist.  Soriku
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Riku has homework, but Sora has other plans that Riku just can't quite resist. (Soriku)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Out to Lunch<strong>

A few strands of soft, silver hair escaped their confinements of a blue hair tie, falling gently to frame a concentrated, handsome boy's face. A pair of black rimmed glasses perched upon the boy's delicate nose, drawing attention to a pair of bright, aqua orbs and thick, long eyelashes hiding behind them. The tip of a blue pen found itself nestled behind the boy's right ear, waiting for the moment when he would find the need to use it.

The boy sat Indian Style upon a twin sized bed covered by a thick, black comforter. He was leaning forward, elbows propped upon his denim covered knees and pretty face propped within his hands that were soft, lacking any imperfections, except for a small spot on his right middle finger where his pencil would rub against the skin when he wrote.

A literature book was opened in front of him to a peculiar play called _Oedipus the King_ which had been assigned to him to read from his English professor. His assignment was to read the play and write a summary over the events and how they tied into the theme. It was a relatively easy assignment, and with his roommate currently out and about, he would have no distractions—

"Riku!"

The door to the dorm room suddenly flew open, revealing a disheveled-looking young man carrying a giant cardboard box. The boy's chocolate spikes bounced as the he let himself into the room, shutting the door with his foot, a huge grin on his tan, cute face.

The boy with the silver hair—Riku—sighed and looked up from his literature book. _So much for no distractions, _he thought wryly. Rubbing his temples, he let his eyes land upon the brunette who had just bombarded their dorm's silence.

"Hey, Sora." Riku's greeting was far from enthusiastic. "Is there any reason why you brought a giant cardboard box into our dorm?"

Sora, the bouncy, spiky-haired brunette, smiled as he plopped down on the small bed Riku was sitting on. "Oh, it's for some project I have to do for Economics." He paused, leaning over to look at Riku's open literature book. "Why are you reading?"

"Homework, Sora. Some of us actually do it, unlike you." Riku murmured, trying to refocus on his reading. Sora scrunched up his small nose in distaste.

"Ew. Why don't we go get something to eat instead?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Your mind is _always_ on food, isn't it?" He inquired with a small smirk, looking at Sora over his reading glasses.

"No!" Sora exclaimed in defense, crossing his arms and giving his signature, adorable pout. "I think of lots of things, like: telephones, and Kairi, and printing machines, and pea plants, and chocolate, and shampoo, and—" He stopped suddenly, a playful smile reaching his lips. Riku wasn't really paying attention; he was _trying _to tune his friend's rambling out.

"_And _I also think, Riku," Sora drawled the sentence out, reaching up to play with a loose strand of Riku's silver hair, getting Riku's attention. The silver haired boy glanced up, watching the boy suspiciously, not liking the drop in his tone of voice.

"You also think?" Riku pushed, raising a thin eyebrow, leaning back slightly so he wasn't crouched over his book anymore. Sora smiled.

"Of those soft lips of yours," Sora continued, leaning in and looking at Riku through half-lidded, teasing, oceanic orbs, "And those sounds you make from them when I do _this_—_"_

Riku's eyes widened as Sora unexpectedly leaned in, taking Riku's earlobe in between his lips and tugging gently, teasingly, before releasing it and kissing beneath the appendage lightly. He chuckled softly, his hot breath ghosting over Riku's sensitive neck and ear, before nuzzling his nose affectionately to the paler boy's skin, scooting closer to him on the bed and pushing the literature book out of the way so he could cuddle closer to the other boy.

Riku released a quiet groan, tilting his head to allow Sora to do as he pleased. He reached up and ran a soft hand through Sora's equally soft tresses and sighed. "Sora," He forced out, licking dry lips and tugging at the said boy's hair gently, "I have homework…"

Sora made a noise that sounded somewhat like a snort and slipped an arm around Riku's waist, pushing him backwards. Riku fell onto his back into a mass of fluffy, black pillows with Sora curled against his side, kissing his collarbone softly.

"You can do homework later." Sora whined, lifting his head to gaze up at Riku, who looked like he was losing an inner battle with himself; _do homework, or do Sora, do homework, or do Sora_—_Ugh._

Riku finally growled softly, rolling onto his side and wrapping an arm around Sora before pushing the brunette so that he was beneath him. Riku captured Sora's lips in a passionate, frustrated kiss which Sora returned with a small smile, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck and moaning softly.

Riku pulled away and rested his forehead against Sora's, a stern expression on his face. "Fine, but don't expect this to happen again, you goof." He couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips as he spoke, however, and kissed Sora chastely upon the lips before kissing down his jaw affectionately.

Sora licked his lips, tilting his head to allow Riku more access to his skin, giggling softly. "Yeah, okay. That's what you said last week, and the week before that, but each time we end up rolling around on the bed and then going out to get lunch."

"…Shut up before I change my mind."

Sora smiled, and Riku laced his fingers with the brunette's, nuzzling his shoulder.

And they went out to lunch.

* * *

><p>Random burst of inspiration when doing AP Biology homework? I think so :)<p>

Reviews!

Love.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone!

This isn't exactly a new chapter, sorry to let you know. I'm posting this as a "new chapter" for all of my fics.

Why?

Because the link I'm going to attach is really important! It's an original story I'm writing that I'm entering into a contest for (scholarship money). Since you guys are all extremely awesome and have taken the time to read my fanfics, I was hoping that posting the link to my original work here would help advertise it. I need votes! So if you read it and enjoy, please vote for my story, become a fan, or leave a comment! It's highly appreciated! And while I'm working on my original work, I will be working on mini fics to continue to post up here, so don't worry!

Thank you, and please enjoy!

The link (if not clickable, please copy and paste; it should take you to a page with the story called "Evil Angel". That's mine! If it doesn't take you there, you can always go to text and search for it!) I was notified that the link wasn't appearing previously, so hopefully it will show up now; you'll just have to take the spaces out of the link:

Http :/ www. text novel . Com / story / Evil-Angel / 6629 /

As always,

Love,

Shoe


End file.
